1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a gated drawer filter. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel drawer filter that employs a novel gate valve slidably disposed within the housing of the drawer filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,106 by Martin, Jr., teaches a magnetic filter that has a slide gate for closing the passage through the filter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,012 by Pinkley discloses a slide gate which cuts off the flow of material through a hopper. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach of suggest the novel drawer filter of this invention which employs a novel gate valve.